Somebody
by moln
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts three years after graduation. Will be MMHG.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter.

I'm not sure I like this beginning; it sets the wrong tone for the story. It's actually supposed to be a romantic one (MMHG) but this start stuck with me and I had to write it down.  
This story ignores book six and seven. In it; Voldemort is dead but the deatheaters are still active and they are pissed off.  
The title is temporary and borrowed from Depeche Modes great song.

* * *

She sighed as she lovingly placed the last book in her cart in its right place on the shelf, noticing how dusty it was. The spectacle wearing woman removed a handkerchief from inside her robes and started to wipe the many shelves and books off.

How she had come to love these books during her years at Hogwarts, the brittle pages with their folded corners and wonderful words. The woman had long ago stopped caring what they actually said; she just loved the pages and the beautiful words. Sometimes late at night she picked up a random book and whispered the words to herself, marvelling at their intensity. But there was no time for that now, school was to start again in just a few days and there was much to be done.

All of a sudden a noise could be heard from somewhere behind her. The woman turned around, her eyes searching for an old vulture-like man or a cat and her mouth was calling out for them. Suddenly a green flash of light came from behind a shelf, giving her no time to react or even scream.

Madame Pince's body hit the filthy floor as the man behind the shelf walked away, his steps echoing through the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

I know parts of this might sound a bit forced but I found it hard to write, sorry about that. I love writing, but I have to force every single word down.  
Since English isn't my native tongue I'm looking for someone who could beta-read my chapters before I post them and tell me if my ideas for this story are good or bad, tell me if you're interested and good at grammar.

* * *

"You're being ridiculous", Hermione told her fiancé in an irritated tone. "The baby will certainly not come out orange if I eat too many carrots during the pregnancy. Who told you that anyway?"

"My mum, she told me her aunt Flo ate nothing but carrots during her pregnancy with Teddington and when he came out he was as orange as… well… as an orange!"

Hermione sighed and lowered her gaze from Ron to the half-eaten carrot in her hand; the vegetable was one of the few things that didn't make her feel nauseous but she didn't have the energy to discuss this with Ron, knowing he would never give in. She was sure that he would be a wonderful father once the baby was born but he was a bit overprotective of her. Sighing once again she put the carrot on the table in front of her and placed the hand on her growing stomach instead. Ron looked at her with a satisfied grin on his face and returned to his quidditch-magazine.

They were seated in the kitchen of the burrow, waiting for Minerva McGonagall who had called for a meeting with Hermione and Ron had tagged along as he usually did. Hermione was curious of why her old professor had requested the meeting; it was the second one that week. At the first one Minerva had told them that Madame Pince had been killed and Hermione hoped that the news wouldn't be as bad at this encounter. The young woman didn't know what to feel concerning the death of the librarian. They had never really had what you would call a real conversation, but Hermione had always felt a certain fondness towards the woman since they shared their love of books.

Her musings were interrupted by the arrival of Minerva McGonagall. The older witch stepped out of the fireplace brushing the ashes of her formal-looking black robes.

"I apologize if I kept you waiting, Hermione, but I had some business to attend first", she spoke as she walked towards the table. Hermione stood up to greet her and shook the older woman's hand, feeling the familiar tingling at the sight of her mentor. Minerva smiled warmly at her as they pressed each others hands, but her eyes as well as her tone turned colder when she directed her gaze to Ron who was still reading his magazine. "Mr Weasley, I see that you decided to attend the meeting I requested with Miss Granger."

Ron hurriedly placed his paper on the table and stood to greet her as Hermione had. He extended his hand to the woman who shook it quickly.

"Yeah… well, I thought since Hermione and I are practically married and all…", he said proudly and put an arm around the woman in question.

"Off course", Minerva stated coolly and directed her gaze towards Hermione once again.

The young woman didn't know where to look so she chose to stare out the window. It all felt so wrong and she wasn't sure why but for some reason she hated Ron's arm and his stupid comment. How she wished she could be somewhere else, anywhere, and preferably alone with Minerva so that they could talk in private. What she didn't know was that the older woman wished for the same.

"Well should we get started then?", Hermione finally said, deciding to break the silence that had been going on for a minute or so. She gestured for the other two to sit down and so they did, with Minerva at one side of the table and Hermione and Ron on the opposite side.

"As you both know Madame Pince was killed a few nights ago and that she was found in my office. Remus Lupin and I have discussed this and because of her location we suspect that she was not the intended victim. We believe that it was an assassination attempt on me. Therefore we want more Order-members at Hogwarts; Remus, Neville and I just aren't enough. And since we have found ourselves in need of a librarian we could not think of anyone better qualified than you, Hermione."

At the end of her speech she reached out and grabbed one of Hermione's hands in her own who smiled at her.

"No."

Two sets of eyes turned towards the only man present in the room.

"What?", Hermione couldn't keep the edge out of her tone. How dare he answer for her?

"No, she can't", Ron said uneasily. He didn't like the way the two women stared at him at the moment and he felt his ears go red as they usually did. "Not in her condition, she wouldn't just be risking her own life but that of our child's."

At these words they all looked down to Hermione's belly and the young woman lifted her hand to stroke it.

Her child; the thought still scared her but she hadn't told anyone about that. She felt that twenty-one was too young an age to become a mother and there was so much she hadn't done yet. Ron was ecstatic over it, talking about nothing else and he was only twenty years old, Hermione believed that her fiancé was made to be a father and she hoped that she would become a good mother. Now her child was the thing that stood between her and something that she had wanted for such a long time; to work at Hogwarts alongside her old professors. Sure it was as a librarian, but you got to start somewhere. Was she going to let her pregnancy hinder her from doing what she dreamed of or was she going to accept Minerva's offer, even if it might risk the baby's life? Deep down she knew that she couldn't say no to this offer.

She turned to professor McGonagall and said: "I'd be happy to, Minerva, but I might not be able to fight if it would be needed."

Ron stared her with his mouth hanging open, not believing what he had heard, but Minerva was all smiles.

"Well then, Madame Granger. Welcome back to Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to write, it's because my Comparative Literature class has started and I have to study all the time. I've also been having quite the writer's block and therefore it is quite short.

* * *

Item after item was carefully folded and put inside the large trunk.

"I don't want you to go."

Hermione turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway to their bedroom; they were back in their own small apartment in London now. He was casually leaning at the doorpost with his arms crossed in front of him. He was staring at the floor with his hair hanging down into his face, as if he was afraid to look at her. At that moment Hermione was filled with such affection towards him she could help walking up to him and kiss those lips of his. His lips had always been Hermione's favourite part of him; they were so full, so feminine, and sometimes she couldn't tear herself away from them.

After kissing his lips she moved on to the side of his mouth, kissing her way towards his left ear.

"It will only be for a year", she whispered once she had reached her destination. Her hands where resting on his chest, stroking the soft fabric of his t-shirt, while his arms were still crossed between their bodies.

"They baby is due in January, I can't believe your being so selfish."

He turned away from her and walked up to the window; it was raining outside and he felt that it suited his mood. He had never liked rain, always having been the kind of person who wanted to play sports or just relax in the sun and thus he favoured sunlight and warmth as most people do. However, at the moment Ron felt he would rather be outside in the rain than having this discussion. He could not help the feeling of dread at the thought of her going away; he would happily stay outside in the rain forever if Hermione only stayed with him.

"Selfish? I'm doing this to protect Hogwarts and the children, how is that selfish?"

"Because you're mine and you're carrying my child!" he shouted turning towards her yet again.

"I'm certainly not yours, Ron, I am my own person and we're not even married yet."

"Not for the lack of me asking…", he muttered to himself, but then he started raising his voice at her again. "Why don't you want to marry me? Why don't you want to set a date?"

He stared into Hermione's eyes defiantly for a minute but then Hermione sighed and turned hew gaze away from Ron.

"I don't know… it doesn't feel right just yet. We're still young, what's wrong with waiting?"

If she were to be honest to herself, and to Ron, she had to admit that marrying Ron didn't feel right at all. It never had; but when she had gotten pregnant she decided to do what she felt would be for the best.

"Mum hates it…"

"Well, it's not up to your mum now, is it?", she barked at him. "I'm tired of her telling us what to do and what not to do, it's not her baby. I wish she would just leave us alone!"

Hermione regretted the words as soon as she saw Ron open his mouth as if he wanted to say something but closed it again. He turned his back to her and sat down on the bed, not speaking a word to her.

They could both hear the cars driving by outside as well as the laughter and shouting from the pub across the street. Their neighbour from upstairs was vacuum-cleaning and the hum from the machine along with the off-key singing from the female neighbour was echoing in the hall and in their walls. All of these noises made the silence even more unbearable.

"I hate it too."

Hermione rushed forward and kneeled in front of him. She took his hands in hers and kissed them, his hands was another think she loved about the man.

"I know you do, honey," she whispered. "I know you do, but I need to do this. For the order and for myself."

"I know," he sighed and then the room turned quiet again.


End file.
